fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Day Two: Youth and Vigor vs Age and Experience!
The sun stood high in the azure skies as the crowd cheered as loudly as their vocal cords could handle, unifying their voices in excitement as if to make it known to all of Crocus. The announcers only served to intensify the public's elation and cries to the point where it started to ache in the ears of Albus Ovidius. The announcers continued to describe the rules of the match ahead, all while continuing to keep up the hype. Lastly, they finally reached the point of interest, the introduction of the combatants. First off was Albus himself, though he felt slightly embarrassed at this point to enter the arena, as when he exited the corridor that led to the field, a giant screen above him lit up with his guild's mark upon it. For what felt like an eternity, the announcer, now more akin to a hype-man, exclaimed Albus's various feats, some of which he had no memory of ever doing, and lavishing him with countless titles and epithets. Trying to ignore them, their attention finally shifted from him and moved towards his opponent. The screen lit up, displaying the guild symbol all while Albus' own excitement levels rose higher. Taikuri Hogi entered the arena with the last of his sandwich from lunch being scarfed down in his hand. With his other hand he waved to the crowd, still a bit unaccustomed to the lacrima bracelet around his wrist that had granted him use of 5 of his opponent's spells. This wouldn't be the first time Taikuri has used another's magic as his own, but channeling it through a lacrima switch would be a weapon that he was unfamiliar with. Swallowing the last of his lunch and wiping the crumbs from his face he gave a head nod to the opponent across from him. "Hey grandpa, you sure you're up for this match? I don't want you passing out on me because your heart can't keep up or anything." He said as he summoned forth his Concordis Shakujō to his hand while he waited for the bell to ring and start the match. Albus smirked at his opponent's immature demeanor. He did not fully know whether it was a comment born out of disrespect, humor, ignorance or just in an effort to outright piss him off. Either way, he returned the quip with iron colored scales which grew and spread across his body and spoke: "I'll try not to disappoint. I may be old, but I am still a mage like you and everyone else. I hope to see your best efforts today. I am well aware that you picked up on some of my better spells. Looking forward to what you'll do with them. First blow belongs to you." Taikuri gave an audible scoff as he taps his staff on the ground, the gems in its center beginning to glow as the rings begin to jingle and emit the Songbird's Lullaby from a sphere around Taikuri. The song would put Albus into a state of sluggish behavior, fighting against the song's desire to put him to sleep. The silent song would continue so long as Taikuri didn't use another spell from the staff's lacrima. "Cut the formal chat, I left that style of talk behind. We're all friends here after what happened on the island right? So let's make this an entertaining fight; for us and the spectators." Taikuri said as he activated his Stealth magic to disappear from Ablus's sense and move in close, creating a specialized Magic Ball to come in from the front and slam it into Albus's chest. Albus began to feel the drowsiness flow through him, making him most anxious for the battle ahead. And yet, he did not allow that to show, but rather maintaining his strained smile from trying to keep himself awake. "Tough words. Try not to regret them. Angel's Rise: Supernova!" Albus cried out as immense amounts of solar light gathered in his pores before being expelled in a grand nova of light emitting from him, hoping that this spell could root him out of his hiding while also hopefully injuring the cowardly combatant. The nova spell would expand until it reached halfway across the entire arena, giving Taikuri little room to work with, especially considering the speed of the nova. Because his Stealth Magic bends light and water molecules around him, Taikuri thought he was safe when he was closing in, but feeling the immense amount of magical pressure coming from Albus he knew his Stealth couldn't overcome this attack. Taikuri used the stolen Angel's Rise: Heaven's Eyes to absorb the rest of the supernova into his eyes to store for later release in a powerful attack. The pressure still pushed Taikuri sliding back against the dirt, and dispelled his Magic Ball. Standing up and blinking a lot, Taikuri adjusted to the new energy he just absorbed into his eyes, "Wow old man, how do you deal with this? I feel like I need sunglasses or something! That's a lot of light to take in!" Given the distance he was away from Albus, thanks to his nova blast, Taikuri decided to switch to a more long range approach. Using his free hand, he summoned forth one of his Tear Gas Grenades and tossed it forward to land near Albus. Hoping that the irritant would help blind and suffocate him for a bit, Taikuri brought out his pistol and fired four Spark Shots towards Albus to take advantage of his metallic body as a conductor and heighten the paralytic affects of the bullets. "You'll get used to it!" Albus cried back towards Taikuri in a playful manner as he turned his attention towards the source of the voice. Before he had an opportunity to press his attack, a single grenade landed by him. Not fearing the puny object, he stood his ground, a decision he regretted the moment there was no explosion, but rather a spreading of a most obnoxious gas. He covered his most prominent features as the gas spread, namely his eyes and nose. Albus did not find this new development to be much more than a distraction rather than any potential threat as he gathered up a select amount of magic power within him before expelling it in an aura of magic power, dispersing a good amount of the gas, leaving him a clear area to breathe in. As he began to rub the itch out of his eyes, he was suddenly assaulted by four bullets which struck against his metal scales. The bullets themselves did all but nothing to harm him, but there was more to these shots than mere lead. He found himself paralyzed and incapable of greater movements as his muscles contracted from the electric stimuli. "Gas and Paralysis?" Albus spoke between ragged breaths and clenched teeth. "Cowardly weapons." Smiling to himself, Taikuri sprinted towards Albus with his staff in hand. "Cowardly weapons that work!" He said as he closed the distance between them, using the fact that Albus was paralyzed to hopefully land a palm thrust and connect nearly invisible Siphoning Tubes to his enemy's body. He also used his momentum from his run and thrust to spin and try and land a hit with his staff against his iron clad opponent. The contraction of his muscles began to wear off, his scales, while amplifying the electricity of the bullet, also possess the power to diminish the power of magical attacks that are not Dragon Slayer oriented. The palm came into contact with him, and even through his metal scales, he felt the touch. He also felt how he was being used as a wall to push himself off. The staff circled around and struck his side, yet he simply remained in his position, not even flinching. He rose back up and shook his shoulders as if to shake away the lingering, intruding electricity. "Hardly. You had a golden opportunity for something devastating, and you did nothing with it." Albus spoke, disappointment clear in his voice. "Try harder, if you will. Heavenly Buzzsaw!" He shouted as two sawblades of Solar light took form in his hands which he then threw towards Taikuri. Taikuri activated the Solar Dragon Jets that he had stolen, blasting out of the way of the sawblades as he hears them destroy the wall behind him. "Woah that's fast... I thought you got m--" He began to say as he skidded to a stop, when he felt a trickle of blood roll down his cheek like a tear. His eyes narrowed as his darker way began to creep up into his mind, wanting to do quite heinous things to his opponent for messing up his face with a gash that would surely scar. Only the sight of his guildmates and guild master in the stands cooled him down and reminded him that he was a different man now; a respectable man. Wiping the blood from his cheek he gave a smile. "I stand corrected. But that is a pretty nifty spell. I know I didn't steal that one for the match, but mind if I try it out?" He said as the magic that circulates through Albus' veins had been siphoned into Taikuri's body through the Siphoning Magic strands that he had connected to his opponent during his palm thrust. This gave him the ability to use the magic and replicate a spell that he has seen while they were connected. Bringing forth one Heavenly Buzzsaw, he infused it with Manus to give it a different magical construct so it couldn't be touched by Albus. He thanked the Way of the Mystan Monks for teaching him such a useful skill and allowing it so he could use other's magic against them. "And hey, just because my hit didn't hurt, doesn't mean it won't lead to devastating effects. You underestimate the power of sound." He said as his hit with his staff wasn't meant to damage, but meant to find the resonating frequency of the metal Albus used in his armor. Stopping his staff's lullaby, he slammed the monk staff into the ground, the rings around it sending out a Sonic Pulse of the opposing frequency he had heard from hitting the metal armor. This counter soundwave will destabilize the molecular structure of the metal and cause it to lose its effective defensive capabilities. "Now catch!" He said as he threw the buzzsaw back towards Albus, pulling on the microscopic siphoning tubes he attached to try and keep him in place. "Albus threw his hands up and clasped his ears to try and protect himself from the heinous sound which rang out from the staff. Unknown to him, the sound was more than a mere distraction, it was weakening the structure of his iron scales. He lowered his arms up to protect his body from the impending sawblade, exposing him further to the horrid sound, but it had to be done. Albus had attempted to consume the sawblade, but due to the manus infusion, it was unedible to Albus, much to his surprise. The blade collided with his scales, halting in it's tracks but not entirely stopping as it sawed it's way through his weakened scales and towards his skin. Soon the blade stopped, embedded in scale and skin as it dissipated, leaving Albus behind with a grin and chuckle. "Yes! This is more like it! Show me what else you have!" Albus shouted with glee despite the faint trickle of blood escaping from his iron scales. Even without protection, Albus' natural defense is durable enough to stop blades with his mere skin, certainly a boon now with the saw blade. "My move then." He said as his form began to glow a radiant gold. "Solar Dragon's Sacred Song!" he cried out as he suddenly dashed towards Taikuri, a blaze of solar light around him, swirling wildly as he went in for the body tackle. Taikuri used the remainder of the Solar Jets to take Albus on a high speed chase, running away from him long enough to be able to activate his All Delete: Holy Form. As the cloak of dispel and nullification magic surrounded him, Takuri could feel his speed decreasing to human levels, as all his magic from his Siphoning Magic to the Solar Jets began turning off; but that also meant the same for his opponent. He had about enough capacity to store magic energy for about 20 minutes in this form, so that gave him enough time to turn this into a physical fight. And when it came to a fight with an old man, even if he was buff, Taikuri believed him and his weapons had the upper hand. As his momentum began slowing down, Taikuri slammed his staff down into the ground and used his energy to swing around it and aim a kick at his slowing persurer, his All Delete form stripping away the cloak of light that surrounded Albus. Feeling the fade of his shroud of light in conjunction with the appearance of Taikuri's new form allowed Albus to quickly connect the dots and figure out what was going on. Somehow, he stopped his magic to function to the point where even his iron scales were ceasing to be. A kick came his way, and he responded with a kick of his own, both legs colliding and ceasing eachother's approach. Albus then followed it up but stomping his raised foot into the ground and went in for three consecutive palm thursts towards Taikuri's chest. Not having time between landing and Albus coming close, Taikuri felt the chest thrusts against his sternum like a brick. Damn he's strong for an old guy, but I have the upperhand here in terms of reach and weaponry. Taikuri thought as he jumped back, pulling his staff along with him with a spin to deter any continuing thrusts from Albus. In the same motion he pulled two throwing knives from his cloaks outer pocket and threw it towards the clavicle area on Albus, following up with a low sweep at the knees from his staff, continuing the swing into an overhead bash. Albus retracted his hands just in time to catch the two daggers in his hands. Not that they would have caused him any damage to begin with, but he had certain plans for them. With a firm grip on them, he realized that Taikuri already had something in mind in case the daggers failed, if they were even meant to do anything to begin with. The staff came around and delivered a blow to his unprepared knees so that they buckled, something which then led to it coming around to give him a blow to the head. It didn't hurt too much, but his imbalance caused him to topple over. With his arms he hurled himself backward and began to eat the knives. Once they were consumed he turned his attention back to Taikuri. "Harder boy, harder! Iron Dragon's Temple of Misery!" Albus cried out as massive poles of iron shaped up from beneath the ground and began to cover the entire arena grounds. He didn't place much faith in it working, not with his magic deleter, but he wished to see if there was a limit to the form, if maybe something more physical and compact than light could sustain itself with the form around. "Shit, forgot he was an iron slayer for a moment..." Taikuri muttered under his breath as he saw his knives disappear into the belly of his opponent. As Taikuri and Albus moved around in their exchange of blows, he could feel his body's internal pressure begin to overwhelm him as he absorbed the iron poles as they moved, ridding himself of the obstacles in his path. With only a few iron poles left in the corners of the arena, Taikuri had had enough of the physical strain of containing so much magical energy. That's when he found it was best to change this fight's pace with an explosive nature. In quick succession Taikuri went in with his staff for a close swing, turning off his All Delete form, followed by the final release of the light energy he had stored up in his eyes. With their close proximity and the potential surprise of magic returning to the area, Taikuri had hoped his surprise attack would work, as he braced himself for the repercussions of letting off the enormous blast of light magic from Angel's Rise: Heaven's Eyes. The staff blow came to which Albus respnded with a raised arm to block it, but it was what came next that was the most dangerous. As the form ceased to be and the light left his eyes in an extremely powerful ray of Solar light, Albus found himself blinded by the extreme brightness which followed. However, he was not finished, far from it. He began to consume the light which exuded from Taikuri's eyes as if by instinct, gobbling down the potent magic like a ramen dish. When the light had been consumed and all was said and done, Albus opened his eyes to find himself barely able to see anything. He closed them quickly once more. "Now that... That was a clever move." Albus spoke with gritting teeth. "I hope you can follow this up. I'd hate to be so disappointed once more." Albus took some subtle whiffs of the air to get a trace of Taikuri. Once he had it, he conjured up two iron dust clouds which he used to try and tackle Taikuri with and have them spin so they would grind away at him. "Grinding Fang of the Iron Dragon!"